First Love never dies
by starshards
Summary: They hadn't seen one another for years, so when Kai and Rei unexpectedly bump into one another in the middle of a crowded street, what better way to get reaquainted than to spend the day together? [KaRe]


Written for my darling little Drixer.

Happy birthday for yesterday, sweetheart.

* * *

Cities have a certain impersonal feel to them. Thousands of bodies, massed together, almost into one heaving entity. And yet all within the mob of humanity had their own life, their own minds- their own stories. Every one of them had their own past and their own future, and they lived now, in their own present. It was both terrifying and awe-inspiring if one had the time to truly observe and try to comprehend and that is why it stayed impersonal.

Sometimes though, fate would step in and shift the dizzying odds to create one of the most personal experiences of a lifetime in that living chaos.

It had only taken a single glance. Neither expected, but yet eyes immediately widened in startled surprise. Both slowed to a halt, and for a moment they simply _stared_, gawking at one another.

The moment of stunned amazement faded enough for one of them to smile. Like a chain reaction, the other felt his own lips quirk upwards in return, unheeding of the annoyed mutters the stationary pair drew.

Golden eyes glittered in soft amusement. "Maybe we should get out of this mob."

The other nodded wholly agreeing with the suggestion, and turned, knowing that the other would follow as he weaved his way through the human traffic. He paused once he had found himself in a wide side alley, leading off towards more streets, and thankfully _away_ from the high street.

He paused and turned around, eyes immediately landing on clear yellow ones that were so, so familiar to him.

"You look so… _different_!"

A chuckle. "We haven't seen one another for… what? Three years, and the first thing you say to me is that I look '_different_'. I'm hurt, Kai."

Kai attempted to give him an indignant expression, but he failed to keep it up when a smile found its way to his lips. "I hardly meant it in a bad way, and- in my defence- you _do_ look different."

"The hair?"

Kai smirked. "The Rei I knew would have _died _before cutting his hair, and yet here you are, with a mere three feet of hair, rather than the five I remember."

Rei's mouth twisted into a bashful grin. "It wasn't _five_ foot long."

"Rei," Kai cut in. "It reached your ankles."

Rei coloured a little. "Okay, so it _was_ five foot long." During the exchange, Rei's hand had automatically gone to idly mess with the loose strands that fell around his face. Kai took the moment to silently study the other. Rather than the hair bind that he was used to, Rei's dark locks were pulled back into a loose braid, hair that used to whip around his shins now brushed against the base of his spine. His fringe had also grown out, framing his face in a way that highlighted the absence of childishness that was present in the face Kai had etched in his mind. Rei's face had indeed matured, no longer carrying that youthful, _prettiness_, his features had grown into an adult beauty, more defined and elegant, but yet still soft all the same.

His eyes, however, were still the same. Wide and honest, twin sunshine coloured gems that glittered with life and emotion. Kai's heart lifted at that and any doubts about the young man in front of him that had been tugging at his mind vanished into nothingness. Just one look at those eyes told him enough.

Despite himself, Kai found himself smiling happily.

Rei laughed, a delightfully musical sound. "So are we finished on discussing hair, or do we go onto discuss how yours is neater nowadays?"

Kai grimaced and brushed at his fringe, reminded once again of how much his 'styled' hair annoyed him. "Mom said that it wasn't _proper _for me to go to the office with hair that looked like '_I'd just gotten out of bed_.' As a so-called businessman I have to 'look the part'. Personally I don't see the reason_ why_. It's not like I'll loose my job."

Rei smiled, hiding his surprise at hearing Kai- someone he remembered being reserved- speak so openly. "Are you actually running Hiwatari Enterprises yet?" He asked instead.

"Nah," Kai smiled, looking almost grateful at that. "I'm a '_Junior Manager'_ which basically entails of me sitting around bored, being told what to do by my secretary and getting paid stupid amounts of money for doing it."

Rei laughed at that. "And I bet the other directors and managers there just _love_ you."

"I'm fairly sure they're plotting my death." Kai agreed with a chuckle. "We all know that I'm only there because of my name and because I'm inevitably going to take over the company in a few years. So they can't really afford to openly hate me, seeing as they'll be my underlings some day. Doesn't mean that they have to pretend that they like me either. Still, they _are _all trying to win my affections over in the hopes of a promotion."

Rei bit his lip suddenly as Kai reminded him of work. He fidgeted in an attempt to not look at his watch. "Listen, Kai…this is- this _was_ incredible, but I have to get to work and…" He trailed off, shifting from foot to foot.

Kai sighed heavily, glancing at his own watch. "Yeah, I really need to be on my way."

Rei chewed on his lip, openly debating with something, before he let out a breath and marched forwards, grabbing Kai and pulling him into a brief, tight hug. "It was _great_ seeing you again. Take care, okay? I've missed my big, bad, team captain." Rei gave him a wan smile and pulled away; spinning on his heel to stroll away, back into to crowded street and to once again be lost in a sea of faces.

Kai remained totally still, watching the other walk out of his life as quickly as he walked back into it, before he himself came to a sudden decision.

"Rei, wait!" he called out, jogging over to his ex-team-mate.

Rei paused, looking inquisitively back at the elder. "Yeah?"

Kai grinned then, his handsome face coming alight with a boyish charm that Rei had not even seen when he _was_ a boy. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver mobile phone, flipping it open with his thumb.

"Fancy leaving the mature adult façade behind and having a day off work?"

* * *

A bell tinkered as the door to a small, sweet little café opened and two young men strode in, one laughing at the surprised look on the other's face. 

"What did you _think_ I was going to do with my life?" Rei continued laughing as they moved over to an empty table and sat down on opposite sides of it.

Kai shrugged in his seat. "Dunno'… from what I heard, your village was pretty strict as far as controlling every aspect of your life was concerned. I thought their aspirations for you were: Marry. Have children."

Rei pulled a face. "No thank you. I know I'm not exactly a party animal, but I'm not quite ready to throw my entire life away after tasting the big, wide world for myself."

"So I noticed, _Dr Kon_." Kai deadpanned. "Seriously though, Rei. A professor of _physics_?"

Rei laughed again at that. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of old man. Look, I've just always been fascinated by physics and maths, even more so since I started Beyblading. All of the details concerning aerodynamics and velocity just… grabbed my attention." He explained with an embarrassed flush.

"It appears that without my guidance, Rei, you became a weirdo." Kai teased.

Rei pouted, still managing to pull it off as well as he'd used to, "Just because I like science, doesn't mean I'm a weirdo."

"Of course not." Kai agreed, sounding wholly insincere. "So tell me, unless you've discovered how to time travel using wormholes or whatever," he flashed Rei a small grin as the other rolled his eyes, "the last time I checked you were twenty. _How_ is it you got through University in two years? Doesn't it usually take four-five years?"

Rei smiled. "Well, they admitted me when I was seventeen-"

'_Seventeen_? Don't you have to be eighteen?" Kai broke in.

Rei's smile widened. "I met their standards, they let me in. I worked hard, didn't get involved with the social life… well, didn't do much else but read books, and got through the course in two years. They found my work exemplary, and hooked me up with a lab here to do some work on developing aerodynamics... and I'm sending you to sleep." He chuckled.

Kai shook his head. "No, actually. It sounds fascinating; I just can't believe that of all things… heh, Dr. Kon… who would have thought? I always _knew_ that you were intelligent, but _damn me!_"

Rei blushed. "I had little else to do with my time when I was back home in my village but read. I guess I ended up getting quite good at maths. My plan was to either be a rock star or a scientist. Failing that, there's always a career an exotic dancer."

Kai's eyes widened in size and he coughed. Rei laughed in response, yellow eyes sliding away from the elder opposite him as a waitress approached them. They ordered once Kai had finished coughing, and fell into a comfortable silence as she moved off collecting their order.

"How's life anyway, Kai?" Rei said seriously after a while.

Kai shrugged, blood red eyes warm. "Life's… life's okay. Dull, a little lonely maybe, but it's okay. I'm content and I'm lucky." Rei studied him closely. "What?" Kai asked, faintly amused.

Rei shook his head. "It's just… we haven't seen each other for so long and you're more open with me now, then when we were on a team together. I'm just surprised I guess."

A soft chuckle was the response, before Kai gave him a lazy smirk. "The teenage angst thing? Nah, I'm over that. People grow up. I realised that being a brat about everything wasn't making me any happier."

Rei looked impressed at that. "You really _have_ grown up." He agreed.

"As have you- as have we all I'd imagine." Kai replied.

"Even Takao?" Rei smirked.

"Well," Kai smirked back. "I wouldn't go _that_ far." He admitted.

Rei laughed at that, sounding wholly delighted. "Ah, Kai!" He chuckled out once he had calmed down. "I was so worried that you'd changed, but you're still _you_ aren't you? I'm so glad about that."

"Really?" Kai asked, genuinely surprised.

The waitress approached them then, placing their drinks before them and quickly uttering an 'enjoy' before she hurried away to attend to other customers.

Rei remained silent for a while, leading Kai to fear that maybe they had run out of things to say. He swallowed down his disappointment, having so much to say himself, but not quite finding the courage to say them. Just like before. He was that same cowardly child once again.

"You want to know something silly?" Rei's spoke up abruptly. Kai nodded, silent. "I missed this. I missed _us_… all of us. I've spent the best part of the last three years in a self-induced solitude, studying. I've missed the company. Especially the company of someone I used to see as my best friend. I guess I've been lonely."

Kai found himself understanding that fully. His own _name_ alienated him, giving him a superior position that many- including himself- felt that he did not deserve. At least _he_ had family though.

A sudden thought struck him. "Best friend? But I thought that Lai was your best friend."

Rei smiled. "Lai was more like a sibling to me. He and I were closer than anything when we got on, and hurt each other more than anything when we didn't… which seemed to be more the case in our later years of childhood. I think he resented me in the end, for finally finding the courage to leave the village life behind for good. I think he wanted it to, but he never let himself for fear of the unknown."

Kai nodded, appreciating that before pausing, unsure of how to phrase the next question. "So you've not had any… friends, since us? I mean, you've not really had anyone around you or…" Kai trailed off, hoping that Rei would pick up on what he was trying to ask.

"I've had people around. I mean, I had…classmates- no… more like… I've been surrounded by… _colleagues_ for the past three years, either in lecture or in work. None of them were my friends though. Not like they were unfriendly- not that _I_ was unfriendly but… I've just kept to myself I suppose. I think it's taken me actually finding someone who I was close to, to realise how much I miss that closeness in my life. I'm really rambling aren't I? I've not seen you for years and within an hour I'm unloading personal crap on you. Sorry." Rei finished with an embarrassed blush.

Kai regarded him with soft, red eyes. "I know what you mean, Rei. I've not really been… social over these past few years. There's not really been anyone in my life, apart from my mother and father… that sounds really pathetic, heh." He cleared his throat, gathering his nerve. "But at least, now you're in work, you can go on to meet someone… special. I'm sure plenty of girls _love_ scientists." He said as unconcernedly as possible.

Rei laughed. "I'm sure girls love businessmen _far _more."

Kai frowned at that annoyed that Rei had unwittingly sidestepped his question. He took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't know about all that. So… are there any girls at your work that you might be interested in?"

Rei gave him a contemplative look for a moment, and Kai distinctly began to regret subtly pushing the other. Then Rei shrugged. "Not really, I…I'm not into the science-y type woman. They're know-it-all's and insufferable, remember Emily?" Rei let out a short chuckle, before dropping his gaze to the table, idly toying with his sleeve. Kai tried to hide his disappointment, his question of six years answered. Too bad the answer wasn't what he had hoped for. "Actually…" Rei spoke up again, glancing up to study Kai's face briefly. Then he sighed and smiled shyly. "Actually, I'm not into _any_ type of woman."

Kai's heart leapt into his throat. "Ah." He responded.

"Sorry to surprise you like that." Rei smiled apologetically.

"No… it… it's fine, honestly. So, are there any _men_ you're interested in at work?" Kai asked, forcing himself to sound as casual as possible.

Rei sighed and took on a dreamy look. "No, not really. There's only ever been _one_ guy I've ever wanted, but that was a while ago, since then, I've not really been that bothered. I guess I still see him when I look at other guys. I think I was close… well, I'd like to _think_ that I was close, but…" He shrugged. "It just wasn't meant to be. We went our separate directions and he forgot about me."

"It sounds like you more than liked him." Kai murmured.

"I did… I still do." Kai felt his heart ache at that, but he forced it away, maintaining his perfected 'emotionless' look. Rei continued, not noticing. "Even though I haven't seen him for a while, I still care. I guess first loves are hard to get over." Rei coughed suddenly and coloured a little. "Enough about me. What about _you_? You said that you hadn't really been around many people, does that mean that you're yet to have a girlfriend, or did you fit a few in here and there?" He asked with an impish grin.

Kai pulled a face. "I can safely say no to the latter. You're right; I _did_ say that I hadn't been around too many people. Nearly everyone else is a waste of my time and I have no time for flirty little whores who only see Jag' and a penthouse suite when looking into a future with _me_."

"So, there's never been _anyone_?" Rei asked, openly curious.

Kai hesitated. "There was… _someone,_ once." He answered very softly. Rei stayed silent, allowing Kai to continue unhampered. Kai cleared his throat. "We were… I don't know _what_ we were, but it felt like there was something _special_ there, you know. I realised too late that I was in love, because by then, we'd split up."

"Didn't you try to get her back?" Rei asked sadly.

"I thought about it, but… everything just got in the way. I had to do intensive business studies courses, and then I was thrown into my job, my Grandfather was going through the courts for a re-trail, my mother had a cancer scare… so much… _shit_ just built up and before I knew it, time had gone by. I thought I was over it, but now, after all this talk of being lonely… I'm not too sure." He trailed off, sighing.

Rei stared at him for a moment, before letting out a little laugh. Kai looked up at him, confused.

"We're a right pair aren't we?" Rei said, a gentle smile upon his lips.

Kai couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah… yeah, we are."

Rei gave him a heart-warming grin, before draining the last of his beverage. "So…" He began as he set the cup down. "You still blade? Because I saw a small park on the way here and I thought… maybe..?"

Kai grinned. "You're going down, Kon."

Rei grinned back; cat-like fangs poking out over soft, full lips, making him look positively _devious_.

* * *

Silence. And then a laugh cut through the stillness.

Kai simply stared as Rei was bent over almost double, clutching at his stomach laughing as if he were going to die from lack of oxygen. "Errr… oops." Was all the elder could say as he looked at what had once been a tranquil little play area.

Rei laughed harder still.

"Rei! It's not funny!" Kai snapped indignantly.

"It… it is!" Rei gasped out.

"Rei! We've demolished a child's _play_ area! _How_ is that going to look in the press?" He swore. "I can see it now! Kai Hiwatari of Hiwatari Enterprises and his former friend and team mate Dr. Rei Kon in callous- play ground- ruining shock."

"It's not like we _meant_ it." Rei chuckled, finally re-gaining some control.

"Of course we didn't _mean_ it, but that doesn't change the fact that we've made this place look like a meteor hit it." Kai muttered, shaking his head.

"Well," Rei pointed out helpfully. "The melted slide and jungle gym aren't _my_ fault."

Kai shot him an annoyed glare. "Maybe _not_, but the electrocuted merry-go-round and cracked path are certainly _yours_."

Rei chuckled. "I think it was our mutual fault in believing that we could be apart for three years and have a perfectly friendly practice."

As should have been expected, their 'friendly' match ended up with the pair of them vying for supremacy. Alas, with neither of them having spun their blades seriously for a few years, and with two eager and sacred spirits glowing in excitement, both had forgotten _just_ how much power their little blades had.

Thus, what had once been a peaceful little area for children to come and play in was now a charred dent in the ground.

Kai shrugged after scanning the area. To be honest he was surprised that no one had come screaming at them about the apocalypse (at least that's how _some_ people would probably judge a roaring, electrified, fiery tornado), or at least…

Rei looked up suddenly as a noise caught his attention.

Kai paled. "Shit!"

"Uhhh…" Was all Rei could utter before Kai lunged forwards, grabbing Rei's hand and pulling him away as he took off at a run. Rei followed after him, half yanked along and half fleeing, nearly crashing into Kai as the elder swooped down to grab at his blade as they ran. They paused long enough to allow Rei to do the same before they took off at a run, fleeing as fast as their legs could take them as sirens drew nearer. They ran until they reached a grassy bank next to the small lake where a few individuals were dotted around, either taking a walk on the warm spring afternoon, or relaxing during a break. Unfortunately, Kai underestimated his ability to maintain his balance when running over uneven ground, and his foot flew out from under him, sending him sailing through the air. His hand still gripped by the elders, Kai's falling body tugged Rei down after him, sending them both tumbling down the grassy hill with a surprised 'oof'. They rolled to a stop near the base of the rise, panting with eyes wide in surprise.

And then suddenly, Rei began to laugh. Still shaking with exertion, Kai was suddenly struck by the sheer insanity of the situation.

He found himself laughing in response.

Rei's voice rose, twisting around his and merging their laughing voices into a joyous melody. They laughed long and hard, like they never had before, years of repressed emotion pouring out as their intertwined hands gripped together, clinging to each other as if they were a lifeline. Eventually after many minutes had passed, their laughter subsided to quiet, random bouts of chuckles though neither seemed to mind the fact that their hands were still connected.

Then they just… lay there, eyes upturned towards the sky watching the clouds roll by, wholly comfortable as the soft breeze rustled the grass that they lay upon. Nothing was said, but a silent agreement seemed to pass between them that perhaps, _this_ was happiness. That despite their fancy titles and the years of work it had taken to get to the point in their lives that they were at, _this_ moment… this simple little moment, simply lying on the grass on a warm spring day together was the most perfect moment in the world. It struck them that this was perhaps the epitome of their existence so far and neither wanted to shatter those precious, fleeting moments.

However, as the sun began to lower in the sky, tingeing it with streaks of pink and gold, Rei sighed, ending their moment. Kai turned ruby coloured eyes to him, asking without words.

Rei sat up slowly, sighing once again. "I have to go Kai. I have work that I should do."

Kai shifted until he was sitting, looking suddenly lost. "Will I see you again?" He cursed himself for how needy he sounded, but it was too late to take his words back as Rei gave him a soft smile.

"Of course you will! I'd love to spend the day with you again. I had fun, Kai."

Kai smiled sadly in return. "So did I." He whispered.

Rei shifted, releasing Kai's hand. "Pass me your phone." Kai wordlessly reached into his pocket, handing Rei his mobile phone. Rei snatched it up, and tapped a number in before handing it back. "Now you have my number. Phone me whenever you want. Unless I'm asleep I'll answer it, heh, even if I _am_ asleep I'll wake up and answer, so you have no excuse not to."

Kai smirked. "You better not have put some fake number in because I'll hold you to that." Rei grinned and nodded, moving to stand up.

It struck Kai then that he didn't _want_ the day to end. He _never_ wanted it to end and he knew that he was making the same mistake for the second time in his life. Rei was getting up and going to move away from him, leaving him behind once more and all Kai was going to do was watch him leave. Would he even have the courage to phone him? And what if that really _was_ a fake number?

Was he really prepared to let Rei walk out of his life once more because he was too much of a coward to ask him what he had wanted to, all those years ago when he had first laid eyes upon the being known as Rei Kon?

In thoughtless panic, Kai's hand flew out to grip at a retreating wrist, snapping it forwards and bringing Rei falling back onto his rear next to him with a surprised squeak. "Kai-wha?" he exclaimed.

"Rei, tell me one thing!" Kai gasped out. Rei watched him with wide golden eyes. "I'll understand if you say no, but I have to ask you… could…" He narrowed his eyes, determination setting in. "Could you forget about him…. Whoever he was? He wasn't worth it if he didn't see how amazing you are and I… I want to know if maybe you could find it in yourself to get over him… and… and give _me _a chance."

Rei's eyes remained wide as shock set in. Slowly he licked his lips and gently removed his wrist from Kai's grip. "Kai… what you ask of me is impossible."

Kai swallowed, dropping his gaze as he felt his world tumble down around him. "Oh." Was all he could say.

A warm hand settled itself upon his shoulder, though he did not dare look up.

Rei's soft voice reached his ears again. "No, you don't understand. It's impossible for me to forget about the person I've loved for the past seven years and _then_ give him a shot. That makes no sense." At that, Kai's eyes shot up, wide in surprise, catching the soft, kind smile upon Rei's face and his heartbreaker golden eyes dancing with happiness.

"I- you…" Kai's mouth failed him as his mind desperately sought to translate the jumbled up feelings that rampaged through him.

Rei smirked and placed a hand over Kai's mouth. "You- I..?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, pulling Rei's hand away to reveal full lips curved into amused smirk. "Oh _do_ shut up, _Doctor_." He uttered, just before he reached out and satisfied them both with a much more adequate answer which, both agreed used their mouths _much_ more efficiently.

* * *

Enjoy, I hope 

Thanks to my darling, Mourir for beta-ing.


End file.
